Hope After The Apocalypse
by CL3XAforever
Summary: Alicia Clark is a teen who goes to try save a girl calling for help in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. Alicia Clark/Elyza Lex. This is my first fan fiction so please be patient, more updates to come
1. Chapter 1

It had been 26 days since Alicia got locked behind the gates with her family. She had stolen a bike from one of the neighbours who had been taken away before she got locked. With no internet and limited electricity, there wasn't much to do to pass time. She could go to the classes they provided, teaching people how to survive. It was something Travis suggested, which immediately made Alicia not want to go. Travis was her step dad, but he tried too hard. He wanted to be involved in her and her brother, Nicks, life more than they wanted. And now that both hers and Travis' family were living under the same room, Alicia just needed space.

Alicia snapped out of her thoughts, nearly falling off her bike hearing gun shots from outside the fence. She was at the border on the far North east corner, where no one stayed. Everyone had moved closer to the main entrance which was south. Where all the guards stayed and the food and medics were. It was just easier for people that way, rather than taking their rations and having to lug them all the way back to the houses up here.

Another shot of a gun and Alicia dropped her bike to the floor running over to the fence where a gate was. Alicia swore she heard a girl scream, and not like the ones that haunted her dreams, more like her own when her neighbour Susan tried to bite her. Without thinking Alicia found a rock on the ground and used it to break open the lock on the gate. She hit it repeatedly until it eventually fell to the ground. Swinging the gate wide open she ran over to see where the screaming came from.

She opened the front door to the house not knowing what she was going to be able to do. She held the rock in her hand tightly. Searching through the rooms. Alicia stopped cold in her tracks at the sight of a dead body lying on the ground. But that wasn't why she stopped. She felt a cold metal circle pressed against the back of her head. She slowly put her hands up, not wanting to startle the person behind her.

Neither of them moved, so Alicia did first, slowly turning around to see a blonde still holding a hand gun to her head. "You're the one who screamed?" she asked

The blonde just stared at Alicia, not knowing what to make or do with her. So Alicia took the time to check the girl out. She wore tight black jeans, a dark grey shirt with holes and rip marks coming from them. Her jeans had slits, with blood stains. But she looked somewhat unharmed. She wore a leather jacket that looked brand new, she wondered if the blonde had recently stolen it, because everything else she wore made Alicia believe that she didn't care too much about personal appearance.

"You're the one who came to save me?" the blonde sighed, looking upset.

Alicia tried to look into her eyes, but the girl wore aviator sunglasses, stopping Alicia from being able to see her true emotions. Alicia had come to learn that the emotions in someone's eyes, are what they are really feeling, not their face. The blonde removed her gun from her head, allowing Alicia to relax a little. She hadn't realised she was still holding onto the rock until the blonde grabbed it out of her hand.

The blonde laughed holding the rock up in front of her "this was your plan" she laughed again

Alicia knew the girl was mocking her, but it had been so long since she heard someone laugh, which brought a smile to her own face.

"Well go on rock girl" blonde smirked, nodding her head forward, making Alicia feel the need to see where the girl was looking. "Let's see how well your plan goes" she moved her arm out to the side of Alicia, holding the rock for her to grab. Alicia stared at the girls hand then back up at the walker that was slowly moving its way down the hall towards the two girls. "Quick, it's not stopping anytime soon"

Alicia grabbed the rock out of the blonde's hand, not knowing exactly what to do with it. The walker got closer, so Alicia reflexively took a step back.

"Block your ears"

Alicia did so, but it didn't help. The gun shot echoed in the empty house, ringing in her ears. She watched the body in front of her drop to the ground. She hadn't realised until she felt warm hands startle her, that she was still blocking her ears with her hands.

"You should get back to the gate, before you kill yourself"

Alicia nodded, following the blonde out the door. She turned to see that the blonde wasn't following behind her, but had rather stopped and watched Alicia continue. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking out the view" Clarke smirked looking up from the top of her sunglasses, checking out Alicia

Alicia blushed. It had been so long since she had been complimented. Her boyfriend Matt had gotten really sick before she got locked up in the gated community. She had no idea where he was, if he was alive or dead. Most days she had spent time thinking about him, but today was one of the first times she hadn't. When she saw the blonde still staring at her, she allowed herself to push her thoughts of him into the back of her memory, and allow the hot blonde to compliment her. "How about you check the view out, behind the gates"

Blondie smirked "no can do rock girl"

"Alicia" she corrected. She saw the girl raise her eyebrows questionably "my name, its Alicia"

Blondie nodded, walking over to her. She held her hand out and Alicia shook it "mine's Elyza"

"It's nice to meet you Elyza" she smiled "but why can't you come in, there are plenty of spare houses for you to stay at, without walkers inside of them"

Elyza smiled "trust me, it's a hard decision to make" she said biting her lip looking at Alicia's "but it is safer for me out here, then in there" she nodded towards the fence.

Alicia stared at Elyzas lips. She hadn't realised just how badly she needed human contact, and this girl was tantalising her. "So, what are you going to do then?" she asked with a slight pout, she knew it used to turn Matt on, so she hoped it would for Elyza too.

Elyza shrugged "I'm trying to collect some supplies, before moving on to the next place" Alicia felt her heart sink a little. "I'll be back up this way tomorrow just after dawn if you want to come raid some houses with me?"

"I guess I could sneak out for a little while "she said out loud, mainly for herself, "sure, I'll see you then" she smiled, taking one last glance of the blonde before turning around and walking back to the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Alicia got back home she made sure to put her phone on charge so that she could use it to wake herself up in the morning. She went straight to her room, not wanting to communicate with her family. She laid in bed, grinning about the blonde she had just met. It was the first time Alicia had ever had such strong feelings for another woman. Unsure if her feelings was because she felt so alone without Matt to hold her and tell her everything will be ok. That her body just wants someone to hug her and she doesn't care who, even if it happened to be another girl. However, something about the apocalypse that was happening around her, made her realise that she didn't care that she longed for the blonde to possibly hold her. There were more serious matters in the world than caring that she may have feelings for another girl.

She set the alarm on her phone for 06:00. Revealing that it was already 1:37am, and she had spent the time smiling and wondering what Elyza was doing.

The alarm went off, and Alicia quickly shut it off before waking up anyone else in the house. She quickly washed herself, putting on fresh clothes. She planned to spend most the day with the blonde, and decided to make it worth her while. Putting on her favourite waste high denim shorts, that showed off her legs. A plain t-shirt, throwing a flannel on top because it was still slightly chilly as the sun rose. Sneaking out side, she quickly checked there were no soldiers around. She ran over to where she left the bike hidden yesterday, quickly hopping on it knowing that Travis would be getting up soon for his daily jog.

Not wanting to get caught, she left the bike in the backyard of a surrounding house she knew was empty, then walked over to the unlocked gate, shutting it behind her this time. She couldn't see Elyza, so decided to walk over to the house she last saw her.

"I'm glad you came" Elyza emerged from the inside of the house

"Me too" she smiled, walking closer to the blonde.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, have you"

Elyza shook her head "come, I know a place" she said, turning and walking around the side of the house. Alicia followed, then slowed as she let the blonde go ahead, not too sure about the situation that was unfolding. There was a motorbike parked around the side, and Elyza had hopped on. "Trust me" she held her hand out.

Alicia looked around, she didn't know what she was looking for, a sign perhaps that this was a bad idea. But there was nothing, no one. She turned back and nodded, taking Elyza's hand to help her on the bike. Elyza wrapped Alicia's arms around her stomach allowing her to feel just how tight, and strong the other girls' torso was. She held on tight at the sound of the engine roaring too life, and swore she heard a chuckle come from Elyza's mouth at her reaction to the sound. Elyza pushed off forward, and drove straight onto the road.

After a few minutes Alicia finally relaxed, allowing her arms to soften, and more hug Elyza rather than hold. She felt safe with Elyza, safer than she had the past month with her family. She barely knew the girl, but felt she could trust her with her life. Soon enough they pulled up outside a diner. Alicia waited for Elyza to turn off the engine, before she got off the bike.

Elyza took her sunglasses off, revealing two beautiful blue eyes, staring into her green eyes. "See, nothing to worry about" Elyza grinned at Alicia raising her eyebrow

Alicia couldn't help but smile back, following the blonde into the diner. She remembered coming here before, with Matt and their friends. But that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Take a seat" Elyza motioned towards the bar stool. "Can I get you a drink? Coffee, tea? I think their might still be a bit of orange juice left?" she asked, whilst moving around behind the bar. "Found it" she said bopping her head back up, placing the juice on the counter. Alicia couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"Orange juice would be lovely" she asked politely

Elyza pulled out two glasses, pouring the orange juice into each "its warm, sorry" she said handing over one of the glasses "we don't get electricity on this side of the fence"

Alicia raised an eyebrow "we?" she repeated

Elyza took a swig of her juice, before replying "yeah" she said blandly, then looked at Alicia confused "what? You seriously think that I am the only person who isn't trapped inside a fence that's still human!" she mock laughed

Alicia shrugged, she presumed that because she had been forced inside a gated off community, so did everyone else. She thought that the only people who weren't protected by the soldiers were walkers. "I guess, I didn't think"

Elyza drank more of her juice before heading behind the pass, to the kitchen area. "So Alicia, tell me" she started, turning on the gas stove top, placing a pan with some oil on it. "Have you come up with a way to kill a walker with a rock yet?" she laughed

Alicia couldn't help but laugh too "umm, no" she mumbled "I'll allow you to do any necessary killing". She watched Elyza look up at her, with her eyebrows arched upwards, looking her up and down. It sent shivers up Alicia's spine. Making the hairs on her arm stand up straight. Elyza must have noticed Alicia's shift in posture, at the angst that Elyza's eyes gave her. She smiled, trying to lighten the mood, before stepping away from the stove top, past the window where Alicia could see her. She somewhat was thankful that Elyza had moved. Allowing Alicia to take in a few deep breaths to try calm herself. She took a sip of the orange juice sitting in front of her trying to forget the look of glassy blue eyes staring at her.

"Lets change the subject" Elyza said pouring pancake mixture onto the pan. "Who lives with you inside the gates" she asked, flipping over a pancake.

She wasn't sure if she should tell the truth. She felt bad knowing that her family was safe inside the gate, at least as safe as they could be. While Elyza was obviously alone with no obvious family or friends. Elyza had looked over at her, waiting for an answer. "My mom and brother. My stepdad, and his son and ex-wife"

"Fuck" Elyza commented

"Yeah" she agreed "it's a madhouse"

"You're all living under the one roof?" she asked

"Unfortunately, plus there are a few other people in our house. It has sort of turned into a mini hospital, that's why I tend to spend my days by myself, scrounging through other people's houses, pretending to live their lives" she admitted

"Well lucky for you, we can do just that today" she smiled bringing over a finished plate full of stacked pancakes. "Do you want to sit in the booth" she suggested, nodding her head towards the closest one by the entry.

"Sure" she grabbed both glasses of orange juice, as well as the bottle, making her way over to the booth. Elyza balanced the pancakes on her forearm, holding two plates and knives and forks in one hand, and a bottle of syrup in the other.

"You seem very good at that" Alicia suggested, watching the girl balance everything. "You used to work here?"

"Well done rock girl" she smirked, placing everything down in front of them. Elyza dished out the pancakes onto the plates, handing Alicia the syrup with a smile on her face. "You used to come here" she said "with your boyfriend and your friends"

Alicia poured the syrup on her pancakes "you remember?"

"A pretty face like yours, how could I" she grinned

Alicia blushed, not knowing what to say. Instead stuffing her mouth with pancakes. Elyza laughed at her reaction, digging into her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so hope you are all enjoying so far! I know the chapters aren't so long so I'll try my best and keep updating as soon as possible. Please feel free to send me any ideas you have or feedback. I'd love to hear from you :)**

Chapter 3

Alicia and Elyza laughed and talked over breakfast for over an hour. With Elyza obviously flirting with Alicia, and Alicia trying her best to flirt back. Making Elyza laugh even more at her attempt.

"Should we head off soon?" Elyza asked

"Sure, do you mind if I go to the bathroom first, my hands are all sticky" she asked

Elyza laughed, holding back a joke "of course not, just around the corner" she pointed where the bathrooms were.

"Thanks" Alicia smiled, getting up out of the booth and making her way over to the bathroom to wash her hands. The first tap she tried, had no water in it, she moved down to the next one that poured a little bit, removing some of the syrup but not all. So she tried the third one, finally washing her hands. She walked back out the bathroom, "it took me three taps-" she stopped mid-sentence noticing a few walkers coming through the diner through the back entrance that had been pushed open.

Elyza turned her head, following Alicia's stare. Alicia moved her eyes from the walkers, to the blonde who casually stood up and pulled her leather jacket on, like nothing was even there. Noticing Alicia's nerves, Elyza walked over to her putting her arm around Alicia's waist, motioning her towards the front door. "Its ok, you're safe" she whispered as they walked out calmly into the car park. Elyza shut the door behind her, while the walkers attempted to push the door open, thankfully it was a pull and they couldn't work it out. "You coming?" she asked Alicia, not realising that she had been staring at the walkers trying to escape.

Alicia nodded, moving her glare away from the walkers and over to the beautiful blonde who had been flirting with her all morning. Elyza sat on the bike, pushing her foot down on the gear, roaring the bike to life. Heat flushed through Alicia's body, her face turning bright red. She licked her lips trying to put a bit of moisture back in them. Realising that Elyza had been watching her, waiting for her to hop on the bike. She flicked out of her trance and moved over to the bike, wrapping her arms around Elyza's stomach as she hopped on.

Elyza put her hand on Alicia's for a second, before putting her hand back onto the throttle, revving the bike, slowly moving her fingers off the hand brake, allowing the bike to slowly move. Alicia wasn't sure where Elyza was taking her, but after their talk over breakfast, she had full trust in the girl. Besides, Alicia was loving being on the back of the bike. She felt safe with her arms around the strong blonde.

As they drove she noticed that they had headed onto the US-101 that was full of cars abandoned, walkers roaming the roads eating flesh of humans who were already deceased. Alicia hid her face behind Elyza's back, not wanting to see. Elyza felt the girl press her head against her back, placing her hand on top of Alicia's, moving her thumb comfortingly up and down against Alicia's hand. They kept right, staying on the US-101 following the signs for Ventura. They took the exit towards Parkway Calabasas, driving down streets before making their way through the gated community of The Oaks. Elyza pulled her bike up in front of one of the mansions, turning the engine off, while Alicia got off.

"What are we doing here?" Alicia asked, watching Elyza test the front door.

"You need cheering up, and I need supplies" she said, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around her hand. Using it to protect her skin as she punched the window. Alicia moved forward, following Elyza, watching her break more glass, before entering through the window, then coming around through the front door. "Welcome to my house" she smirked, ushering Alicia in.

Alicia rolled her eyes, walking in, thankful that she didn't have to climb through the window. She wondered around, checking the place out, while Elyza went straight to the kitchen taking any food or liquids she could. She made her way upstairs into the bedroom, going through the ginormous room, looking through the walk in wardrobe. The clothes were beautiful, she pulled out a black ball gown. It was a tight fitting silk dress, with a long V neck, and a low hanging back. Alicia couldn't resist, she took off her clothes getting changed into the dress. It was a bit too long, but fit well at the top. She found a pair of black stilettos, putting them on, helping with the extra length. She went back out into the room, pretending that it was her own, looking through draws. She stood in front of the long mirror, pulling her hair up in a messy bun, allowing some hair fall down the side of her face, while the rest she tied up. She stumbled upon the jewellery cabinet. Pulling out a pearl necklace. She started to put it around her neck, when she heard something break and a curse escape Elyza's mouth.

She kicked the stilettos off, running down the stairs. Her eyes caught Elyza's as she got half way down the stairs where she could look into the kitchen. Glass was shattered on the ground with Elyza trying to brush it into a corner, away from where she was standing. Elyza must have heard Alicia run down, because she looked up at the girl in the black silk dress, stopped in the middle of the stair case.

Elyza's eyes were wide, stunned. Her mouth gaped open. "Well" she said recovering from her shock "it may not be a practical way to save me if a walker came through, but it definitely does give me a reason to have hope after this apocalypse" she let her eyes take in Alicia.

Alicia blushed, continuing to walk down the stairs. She went over to the kitchen, making sure to stay away from where the glass broke.

"Was this your plan all along?" Elyza smirked moving slowly over to where Alicia stood "to stun all the walkers away with your good looks"

Alicia's cheeks felt hot, she hadn't been complimented in such a long time she forgot what to do. "What's yours then?" she asked, nodding her head towards all the food and drink on the counter "steal whatever food and water you can get, robbing innocent people who try save you" the words came out harsher than she had expected. She didn't mean to be rude, but after finding out over breakfast the reason why they first met, still boiled in Alicia's stomach. Elyza had thought that Alicia was a guard, and tried to trap her so that she could steal any weapons off her. In some instances, when Elyza did it in the past, she accidently knocked a few guards out and left them lying in houses unable to defend themselves.

Elyza shrugged unscathed of her words reminded Alicia; "you think my ways are harsh, but that's how I survive"

"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving" she sighed, tired of hearing that that was the life she must live now, one all about survival. "Don't we deserve better than that?" she stared down at the ground in defeat.

"Maybe we do."

Alicia looked up with a slither of hope, her eyes focused on Elyza's that was moving closer to hers. Her heart raced as she noticed Elyza looking down at her lips. Her own mirrored, making her palms sweat with nerves. She licked her lips, trying to bring back some moisture to them as they suddenly grew dry. Taking in a deep breath, her mouth fell open. She froze as Elyza's lips touched hers, all soft and warm and inviting. Shock ran over her, but her heart took over her mind, pushing her lips against Elyza's, deepening the kiss. Elyza wrapped her arms around Alicia's waste, pulling them closer as Alicia put her arms around Elyza's neck, curling her fingers through the girl's blonde waves.

Elyza pulled back first, smirking, and Alicia couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful blonde in front of her. They stood for a minute still in each other's arms, taking in the sight of the other.

"My eyes are up here" Alicia said, eyebrows raised, watching Elyza who was staring down her dress.

Elyza's smirk grew wider "you shouldn't have put that dress on if you didn't want me to stare". She moved her eyes back on Alicia's "fortunately that smile of yours is just as irresistible" she winked

Alicia blushed "smooth" she laughed, moving her arms back to her side. "I'm going to get changed so that we can go raid someone else's house"

"Shame, I really like that dress on you" Elyza pouted, trying to look sad, but her eyes revealed the smile playing on her lips.

"I'm shocked, I thought you would prefer no clothes, I guess I was wrong" she shrugged, teasing the blonde whose mouth gaped in surprise to Alicia's words.

"Normally I'd wait until at least the second kiss, but if you want I won't complain" she quirked back

Alicia just laughed, walking back to the stair case, up into the bedroom to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alicia snuck back home more than 12 hours after leaving earlier this morning. Only because Elyza hadn't wanted her to be wondering around at dark by herself, even if it was inside the gated community. Elyza had suggested that she could spend the night with her, but Alicia wasn't ready for that, not yet. So she told the blonde that her mom would send a search party if she wasn't back, which wasn't a total lie.

"Mom was wondering where you were"

"Christ, Nick!" she jumped at the sound of her brother's voice coming through her door

"I covered for you" he continued, walking straight in, taking a seat at her desk chair. "Told her that you were painting the sides of abandoned houses"

"What do you want?" she sighed. She knew her brother well enough that if he was making up stories to cover for her, he needed something in return. He sat, watching her not saying a word "is it drugs, because you know I have none, and both of us know you have searched every house in this community"

He liked his lips, pondering the thoughts in his mind. "You're not the fastest bike rider" he stated. Alicia just looked at him confused. "I followed you this morning, thought it was strange seeing you awake before 10am" he explained. Alicia could feel her heart in her throat, not sure where this was going, she knew he could see it in her face. "Who's the blonde?" he raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

"Just a girl I met" she mumbled, her words getting caught in her throat. She could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought of the other girl. Her lips against her own. Alicia swallowed, trying to push the feelings back down.

"You know I don't care who you hang out with, but you need to remember that it's not safe out their" he pointed to a wall, gesturing to the rest of the world

"Geez, you sound like mom" she turned her body around, not wanting to hear a lecture from her brother.

She felt a warm hand against her leg as Nick came and sat down on the side of the bed "Look, I'm your big brother, I feel responsible to take care of you. I get that you feel lonely, I know there aren't many people close to our age in here, and that this blonde girl may make you feel a bit more normal in this chaotic world. But riding around on the back of a motorbike with some girl you hardly know, while those" he paused, Alicia turned around and saw the fear in her brother's eyes. Memories feeling his mind. "Things are walking around killing people. I feel the need to make sure that you are safe, and being responsible and not risking your life just to hang out with some girl."

Alicia rolled her eyes "you don't have to worry about me" she insisted "I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself safe" she lied "besides, Elyza is just as adamant about my safety as you are, I mean, the girl had me home before dark" she exclaimed, wanting to take back her words as she looked at the expression on her brothers face.

"Elyza" he repeated "Elyza" he whispered, his brow furrowed. He looked down, tossing the name around his mouth. He looked back up at his sister "whats her last name?" he asked curious

"Umm, Lex? I think" she told him, confused

His eyes widened "you know she's gay" he said, more matter of fact, than pointedly, but it still stung.

Alicia sat up, looking straight into her brothers eyes "very aware" she stated, her jaw tensing, making her lips turn into a slight pout.

He put up his hands, defensive, backing up off the bed "I don't judge" he said "love is love" he was now making his way back to the door. "Just promise you will stay safe"

Alicia nodded, not knowing what to say. Nick half smiled, before turning and leaving his sister alone. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at her brother, what did he mean by 'shes gay' and how did he even know her? Deciding that she didn't want to waste any more time thinking about it, she let her body calm down and fall asleep, knowing that tomorrow was a new day, and more hours to get to know Elyza.

The next morning, Alicia woke up earlier than usual. She made herself some breakfast, telling her mom that she was going out painting. Fortunately her mom was too distracted to press any further with questions. Not wanting to look needy, she rode her bike the long way around. However, once she got to the gate, she saw that Elyza's motorbike was nowhere to be seen. She didn't want to go back just yet, because then her mom might get suspicious, so she hid out in a house near by that had a view of the place Elyza had been staying at.

Dusk hit, and Elyza still hadn't shown up. Alicia could feel her heart race at the thought of something happening to the girl. But she couldn't help hearing Nick's voice in her head. Calling her to come back home because there was nothing she could do, especially at this time.

She went back home, not able to sleep, spending her time worrying if something had happened to Elyza. The next morning couldn't have come by any slower. She had passed out at sometime around 4 in the morning, sleeping through until 10, before waking up by the sound of the people in her house. She quickly got up, taking a quick shower before getting changed and riding up to the gate. She could see the motorbike leaning against the wall, in the dirt patch. Alicia ran over to the house, sensing that something bad had happened. She went into the house, going through every room. She stopped outside an empty room, falling to the floor.

"Don't you dare do this" she yelled bringing back memories. She moved Elyza on her side, who was lying in a pool of her own vomit. There was an empty bottle of bourbon near her, and a shattered one on the way in. Alicia hoped that the alcohol was all Elyza had taken. Alicia could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

Elyza's mouth fell open, a moan escaping through her lips before her body started convulsing, as she threw up more liquid vile. Alicia moved her blonde hair back, allowing Elyza's body to get rid of the toxin. It wasn't long until her body became still again. Alicia checked the girls pulse, making sure she was fine, before leaving her on her side in the recovery position. She went back into the kitchen getting a bottle of water, and finding a few aspirin in a cupboard. She went back to where Elyza was, passing a bedroom and deciding to put the water and medicine on the bedside table.

She went back to Elyza, pulling her away from the vomit, noticing that she was covered in it along with some kind of black dirt. Alicia went back into the bedroom, finding a t shirt in the draw. She took it back out to where Elyza was, throwing it over her shoulder as she carefully took her shirt off. Once she took it off, she allowed herself a few seconds to appreciate the girl's body. Elyza definitely had kept up whatever fitness regime she had during this apocalypse, because her body was toned.

Not wanting to overstep. Alicia put the shirt on Elyza, then unhooked her bra, letting it fall off as she picked the girl up and carried her to the bed room. Alicia struggled to hold Clarke, thanking that it wasn't too far away to the bed. Clarke wasn't that heavy, but Alicia definitely didn't have the muscle Elyza did. She was slim, her survival technique would be to run away, that's what her body was built for. Unlike Elyza's who was definitely built for fighting. As Alicia put Elyza on the bed, she noticed her pants had vomit on them. Not wanting to leave her in them, she took them off. She unbuttoned the leather pants, sliding them off, as Elyza turned. She managed to take them off, before Elyza sprawled out over the bed.

Alicia let out a laugh, knowing that Elyza was going to be fine. She found a pair of shorts, sliding them up one leg, but when she tried to move Elyza's other, she just moved and kicked around. Giving up, she let the blonde sleep, as she sat on the other side of the bed, not wanting to leave her by herself. She pulled out her headphones attached to her phone from her short's pocket. Pressing play on the music, letting herself relax. She felt safe next to the blonde. Looking over at her, her hair laid on the bed, a few loose strands over her face. Alicia wanted to brush them off her face, slide them behind her ear. But she didn't want to disturb her, knowing that Elyza needed to sleep and recover. As Elyza slept, she looked younger, more carefree. Her face was relaxed, the line in between her eye brows smoothed out. Alicia realised that this version of Elyza was her favourite, just beating the kiss they exchanged the other day. Seeing Elyza so relaxed, sleeping next to her made her feel like nothing was wrong with the world, and her life was bliss.

She could see Elyza twitch. Pulling out her headphones from her ears, she could hear Elyza groan, before suddenly waking up, panting and gasping for air. "Hey" Alicia called out "hey it's ok" she told her as Elyza's eyes set on hers "you're ok" she reassured her, putting her hand gently on Elyza's arm. Brushing her thumb up and down soothingly on the blonde's arm. She could see panic in Elyza's eyes "what were you dreaming about?" she asked

Elyza's eyes turned black as she reimagined her dream "the walkers, they just came out of nowhere" she told her, her eyes dropping down, still trying to catch her breath "I had no choice" she muttered, then looked back at Alicia, she could see the anger boil under the other girl's skin "I had locked them up, I tried to protect them, save them but someone let them out." Elyza was sitting up, her face still lowered, looking defeated "I had no choice" she repeated.

Seeing the pain in Elyza's face, Alicia realised it wasn't a dream that was bothering her, it was the reason for her stupor. "You did what you had to, to survive" the words fell out of her mouth, she didn't believe them as they left her tongue, but she hoped it might help Elyza not beat herself up as much. Although, as she looked over at Elyza, she realised that nothing she could say would help.

Elyza's jaw was clenched tight, you could see her swallow before speaking. "250 people died because of me" Alicia could feel her heart pound twice as fast as it did earlier today. "Everyone died because I was weak, because I loved them"

"Love isn't weakness" Alicia wanted so badly to console Elyza, to hold her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't, because she knew it wasn't true. Whatever had happened the other day was so bad that nothing she could do could help. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"But I let them burn" she told her "I locked them up at the high school gym nearby, I trapped them in there so that they could be safe, but they found them. They burned them all to the ground." She explained, tears welling up in her eyes. But Elyza being the strong independent woman she was swallowed her emotions back down, needing to get the rest of the story out before it ate her insides. "I stood there and watched them burn. I could have saved them, could have stopped it. But I saw him, I saw my dad" some emotion Alicia couldn't put her finger on washed over Elyza's face, like she was hopeful and angry all at once "I swear to god Alicia" she yelled "I swear on my life, he recognised me, he stood there" Alicia knew Elyza was reimaging what had happened, she did it too. When something that leaves such an impact on you, you can kind of remove yourself from your body and reimagine what had happened. She could do it with their kiss. "And he looked straight at me and stopped, and just looked at me" Elyza's face was scrunched up in confusion. She didn't say anything, a few moments passed. Elyza took in a deep breath "that's when it happened, that's when the bombs started going off and the place burst out into flames. Everyone who cared about me died in that gym, because I was too weak"

"Not everyone", Alicia had wished her brain would allow her to think before it said anything out loud. Elyza looked at her confused, and Alicia felt like she had to continue "not me" she half smiled, sympathetically. And the look in return from Elyza made her glad that her mouth did have a brain of its own.

Elyza relaxed in those two words coming out of Alicia's mouth. A smile playing on her lips as she realised that all the pain she was feeling was bearable because Alicia was there.

Alicia hadn't realised that her eyes were staring at the other girls' lips, until she saw them turn into a soft smile. Her heart raced again, but for a different reason. For the need and lust she felt for the girl sitting opposite her. She swallowed, not sure if it was the wrong time after the conversation they just had. But after all the emotions that had been consumed by both girls, she needed it, and she hoped Elyza did too. Her sympathetic smile leaving her face, as she leant in. She didn't move far, as Elyza's lips met her half way. Alicia smiled in the kiss, knowing that Elyza needed this too. It was nothing like their first, this was much more heated, with less nerves and more passion. Elyza's fingers intertwined Alicia's brown locks. Alicia's hand, cupping her neck, slowly moving her hand down Elyza's shoulder, finding her waist, pulling their bodies closer. They were both lying on their sides awkwardly propped up on elbows. Elyza, wrapped her spare hand around Alicia's waist, using her other hand still behind Alicia's head to guide her on top of the blonde, deepening the kiss.

Alicia laid half on top of Elyza, taking advantage of the moment to take a quick breath before continuing the kiss. Alicia pulled back, smirking at the beautiful girl beneath her, Elyza's eyes fluttered open, unsure what was happening. She saw Alicia's smile, so she smiled back. "You're so beautiful" she said, planting a kiss on Elyza's neck, wanting the blonde to know.

Elyza, still smiling moved her hands under Alicia's shirt, up to the small of her back. " _You're_ beautiful"

Alicia blushed, slowly kissing back up Elyza's neck, meeting her lips again.


End file.
